


You Better Run Like The Devil

by Val_Brown



Series: Soul Deep [2]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Gore, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Near Death, Scenting, Werewolves, werewolf type violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris finally claimed Tommy as his mate, what happens when a rival comes back and takes Tommy? Will Kris get to him in time? Will he lose everything he has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Run Like The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially supposed to be just one shortish fic for the TJRBigBang. Instead it turned into an entire universe that seemed to take on a life of it's own. 
> 
> I want to thank @Aislinntlc and @ThirstingDragon for beta'ing this series. Without them I am pretty sure you would be reading fic full of fail and bad punctuation. LOL 
> 
> This is the 3rd part of the series. The beginning of their story will be posted in Sept with the TJRBigBang starts posting. This is the final chapter... 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Title is from My Chemical Romance's song "House Of Wolves"

The set went well, Tommy thought as he put his guitar in its case and handed it to Brad to put in his car. He headed toward the bar for a drink. Nodding to the redheaded were behind the counter, Tommy sat on a stool and watched the group of weres on stage as he drank his beer. He didn’t notice the blond were watching him from across the bar. If Tommy had he would have recognized him, he would have known he was in trouble. If Tommy had seen him, he would have called Kris, and he sure as hell wouldn’t have drunk his beer.

~

Tommy groaned as he rolled over; his head was throbbing. “Kris? Wha...”

Tommy tried to sit up and found he was handcuffed to the slats of a headboard. Struggling, Tommy could feel the cuffs cutting into his wrists. “The fuck! Where am I?”

“You have no idea how hard it was to get you away from him. But I was patient, I watched, I waited, and finally there you were. All alone, all I had to do was slip a little something in your drink. From there it was easy,” a disembodied voice said.

“Kris is gonna be looking for me,” Tommy said defiantly. “He’s gonna be _pissed_.”

“Oh really? Why is that?”

“You really don’t know do you?” Tommy chuckled dryly in the empty room. He twisted his hands in the metal cuffs, he could feel the skin tear and repair itself each time. Not for the first time he thanked Sauli and his super were-blood. “You don’t know who he is do you?”

“I know he was keeping us apart and now that he’s out of the picture we can be together.”

“Jesus christ. You are fucking delusional.” Tommy rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue telling this person exactly what he thought of them, but the door opened. Tommy blinked against the bright beam of light that suddenly streamed in as his breath caught in his throat. “You! But... How?”

“You may know a lot about us, Tommy Joe. But you don’t know everything. I wasn’t dead when you carried me into the woods. I waited until I healed, waited until the time was right. Until it was time for me to take what is mine,” Jackson said as he stepped farther into the room, his blue eyes glittering, silver slashing through them.

Tommy tried to pull away from the hand that reached for him. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Jackson just laughed as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, pulling on the fringe before sliding his hand around the back of Tommy’s neck, lightly grazing the scar that rested over Tommy’s spine.

“What?! He... you let him...” Jackson roared as he grasped Tommy’s throat in his hands and began squeezing. Tommy thrashed as much as he could, fighting to get a scrap of air, anything to stop the inevitability of his death. His hands clenched in the air as he struggled against Jackson’s weight, tears rolled down his cheeks.

The last thing Tommy thought about as his vision went dark was the look in Kris’ eyes when he said I love you.

~

Kris turned his phone over in his hand as he checked the time again. It was after midnight, Tommy was over an hour late, and no phone call. Kris was torn between anger and worry. Tommy was never late without calling. He had just thumbed his screen open when there was a knock at the front door. Thinking maybe Tommy forgot his keys, Kris jumped up to open the door and yell. He pulled the door open and was shocked to see Adam and Sauli standing on his porch.

“Adam... what’s going on?”

“Kris, can we come in? It’s important,” Adam said seriously as he placed a hand against the back of Sauli’s neck. “It’s about Tommy.”

Kris nodded stiffly and stepped back to let them in the house.

“He’s late. He’s never late,” Kris said as he sat down and waited, his heart in his throat.

“He was seen at the club about an hour and a half ago, then he was gone,” Sauli said as he kept his eyes on the floor. “There was a new were in the club, one we hadn’t seen before. He never went up to Tommy, until just before he disappeared.”

“What did he look like?” Kris leaned forward as Sauli passed his phone to Kris’ waiting hands. Kris’ breath caught in his throat as he saw the picture. He growled low and dangerous as he set the phone on the table to keep from throwing it across the room.

“You know who this is?” Adam asked as he turned to look at Kris. The look in Kris’ eyes was murderous. “Kristopher?”

“He... I... god dammit. I should have made sure.” Kris angrily stood up and began pacing the room. He roared at the ceiling before putting his fist through the wall.

“Sauli, please leave us,” Adam said softly as he pressed a kiss to his beta’s cheek. Sauli smiled and nodded as he stood up and walked out onto the back porch. “Kristopher, what’s going on?”

“You know I finally claimed Tommy,” Kris said as he moved to sit across from Adam who nodded. “There was another wolf wanting him. No matter what Tommy said to him he would try to convince him that he was the better choice. Finally the night I was going to do it he showed up, he trespassed in my woods and was going to try and claim _my Tommy_. We fought, I... I swore I killed him. Tommy took his body to the woods and left him there. I... Oh god. Adam.”

“Hey, Kristopher, look at me.” Adam’s voice boomed, causing Kris to jerk his head up reflexively. “Neither of you knew he wasn't dead. He challenged you and you won. He has now taken your mate in the thought that he can have him for himself, am I correct?”

Kris straightened up, realizing what Adam was saying. “He’s going to try to change him, Adam.”

“We need to find him before he tries.” Adam ran his hand over his face before looking at Kris. “If we don’t find him before he tries, it could be too late.”

“I know. Fuck, I know,” Kris whispered as he sank back against the cushions. Sitting up suddenly Kris growled. “I’m going to kill him this time, and I’ll make sure he’s really dead.”

Adam nodded as he pulled his phone out to make a phone call.

~

Tommy bit his tongue as he felt the knife slice into his shoulder, breathing heavily through his nose so as not to make any noise.

“No sounds, Tommy Joe? Did your _Alpha_ teach you to be silent?” Jackson spat as he moved the knife to Tommy’s other shoulder, scraping the flat of the blade across his skin before pushing the tip into the thin skin over Tommy’s collarbone.

“Not gonna give you what you obviously want, asshole,” Tommy grunted as Jackson pulled the blade across Tommy’s skin, spilling blood over Tommy’s chest.

Jackson let out a shocked sound as he watched the skin begin to knit itself back together, the cut marks healing before his eyes. “What the fuck?” He pressed his nose to Tommy’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You aren’t a Were. What the fuck are you?”

Tommy laughed harshly. “Just a human.”

Jackson backhanded Tommy, snapping his head to the left. Grabbing Tommy’s chin roughly, Jackson forced his face forward. “What are you?”

Tommy spit in Jackson’s face.

Roaring, Jackson gripped Tommy by the arm throwing him out of the chair and against the wall.

“He’s going to kill you when he finds me,” Tommy rasped as Jackson pressed him against the floor, one hand tight against Tommy’s throat.

Jackson tightened his hand, his fingers shifting partially, the nails digging into Tommy’s neck, drawing blood as he bent down to whisper in Tommy’s ear. “If he finds you.”

~

 

Kris pushed his way through the crowd of weres, snarling, “Where is he?”

“Where’s who?” A beta said without turning around.

“Your Alpha. Where is he?” Kris growled, his voice hitting a tone that made the crowd go silent.

The beta turned around slowly; when he realized that there was not just one but two alphas standing behind him, his eyes dropped to the floor. “I’ll get him.”

“Kris, stop terrifying the betas. They didn’t take Tommy, Jackson did,” Adam whispered as they watched the pack alpha walk through the crowd.

“Kristopher, it’s been a long time,” Arthur said as he came to a stop in front of Kris and Adam.

“Arthur. I come for information,” Kris said, his posture formal as he addressed the other alpha.

“Where is your mate, Kristopher?” Arthur asked, his brow furrowed in question as he noticed Adam and Sauli side by side.

“That’s why we’re here. He was taken and I need to get him back,” Kris said keeping his voice steady. “We need to know if you’ve seen an unknown alpha around recently; he’s a large white wolf. As a human he’s tall, blond with blue eyes.”

“I’ve seen him,” a soft voice called from behind Arthur. “He was asking about the blond man that plays guitar at Club Moonlight.”

Kris growled softly under his breath, making the small female were shrink back.

“That’s not at you, honey,” Sauli said softly as he patted her on the shoulder. “The guitar player is his mate.”

She nodded, swallowing harshly as Kris turned and looked at her. “What else did he want?”

“He, uh. He wanted to know if he was always with the small alpha,” she said, her eyes never leaving the floor.

“What did you tell him?” Kris kept the growl out of his voice, but just barely. His wolf was raging, pushing violently to the surface, needing to find who took his mate and tear them to pieces.

“That he was... um that he was usually with his Alpha, but occasionally he would be alone,” she said, shrinking into herself as she saw Kris’s wolf push forward, his eyes flashing.

“It’s not your fault Lara. You didn’t know.” Arthur put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly. “Kristopher, let us talk in my office.”

Kris snarled as he felt Adam press a hand to his back. Leaning forward, Adam whispered,”Don’t you dare snap at me, puppy. We are going to get him back, I promise.”

Kris just nodded and followed Arthur to his office.

~

“Tommy Joe, time to wake up.” Jackson slapped Tommy hard across the face, knocking his head against the wall.

“Go to hell,” Tommy slurred; his head was throbbing from being slammed against the wall, his throat felt like it had been raked over with a cheese grater.

“That’s not a nice way to talk to your mate, Tommy Joe.” Jackson pulled Tommy so he was sitting up. Pushing Tommy’s dirty, blood stiff hair from his face, Jackson held out a cup. “Drink, you’re dehydrated.”

“Fuck you,” Tommy said as Jackson pulled his hair back. Taking the cup thrust into his hand, Tommy watched Jackson over the rim as he drank slowly.Thankfully it was just water; Tommy drained the cup before handing it back to Jackson. “You realize that when Kris finds me, he’s going to tear you apart.”

“You really think he’s still looking? He probably found a pretty little bitch to fuck. A pretty blonde one with big brown eyes. Can you picture it, Tommy Joe?” Jackson knelt on the floor next to Tommy’s cot, one hand wrapped tight in his hair, the other holding Tommy’s chin, forcing him to watch Jackson’s face. “Can you picture him, going down on her, making her moan his name, before he puts his cock in her, knotting her... _breeding_ her. Filling her up with his pups.”

“Fuck.You.” Tommy gritted out. He refused to let Jackson see that his words were killing him, every word cutting deeper into Tommy’s soul. He knew that none of it was true, that Kris was his, that he always would be. But it still dug deep, knowing that Tommy could never give him children, that he would never be a proper beta. “He’s going to find me, and he’s going to kill you. Slowly.”

Jackson just smirked and stood up. “You keep convincing yourself of that.”

Tommy let out a wet breath as the door shut behind Jackson. “Please hurry Kris. Please.”

~

Kris raised his nose; he could smell Tommy. He had been here recently and he was scared. Looking around the small room, Kris saw Sauli kneeling over a small stain on the floor. As Kris got closer he could smell that it was blood. Tommy’s blood. His wolf shoved to the surface as he growled and hit his knees next to the stain. It was roughly the size of a dinner plate, Kris put his shaking hand over the stain.

“Kris, we have a lead on where they might be,” Adam came back in the room, Arthur on his heels with a human following close behind.

Kris turned, his hand still hovering over the stain. “Where?”

“I saw Jackson carrying a man out to his car; he left and took off toward San Diego,” the human said as he watched Kris closely. His hands stayed where Kris could see them, his scent neutral, with the spice of an alpha. He was mated with a were, like Tommy. Kris heaved a choked off sob and stood up.

“Okay, we need to get going. He’s not going to expect us to follow so close behind. How long ago did he leave?” Adam asked as he turned back to the human.

“Less than twenty minutes ago. I heard him saying something about getting as far away from the other’s mate as possible,” the human said as he watched Kris’ face. “The man was fighting him the entire time, kept telling him that when his mate came he was going to tear him apart.”

Kris smiled at that last statement. “That’s my boy.”

~

Tommy sat on the bed with his back against the wall and watched as Jackson paced the small motel room, his tail twitching. “He’s close by. He’s going to find me,” Tommy said softly as he tried to push his hand through his hair, only to grimace when his fingers got caught in the filthy strands.

Jackson’s ears pressed back as he turned and growled at Tommy, taking a menacing step toward the bed.

“You don’t scare me, Jackson,” Tommy said as he strained his ears; he swore he heard something outside the room. Keeping his face neutral, Tommy looked at Jackson as he moved closer and shifted back.

“Oh really?” Jackson slid up the bed, pinning Tommy back against the wall, one hand pressed against his throat. Pressing his nose tight against Tommy’s neck, Jackson inhaled sharply, pulling back with a lick over Tommy’s skin. “You smell scared, mmmm spicy.”

Tommy turned his head as Jackson tried to kiss him, causing the were to catch the corner of his mouth. Putting his hands against Jackson’s chest, Tommy pushed him back. “Get away from me. You aren’t my Alpha. You aren’t Kris.”

Jackson snarled and bared his teeth as his hands shifted, his nails growing longer, sharper. Pressing the tips to Tommy’s throat, Jackson leaned in, “Don’t speak of him here. You are mine now, you should remember that.”

“Fuck.Off.” Tommy spat out as Jackson tightened his grip around Tommy’s throat. Pushing his face closer to Jackson’s, Tommy’s eyes flashed. “I would rather be dead than have you as my Alpha.”

“I can definitely arrange that,” Jackson growled as he tightened his hands on Tommy’s throat, watching as the points of his nails broke the skin.

Tommy started struggling, he knew that Kris was out there looking for him. The last thing he wanted was for Kris to find his body. Bringing his knees up, Tommy pushed as hard as he could, knocking Jackson off, feeling the skin of his neck tearing as Jackson’s nails cut through the skin. Sucking in air, Tommy scrambled off the bed and toward the motel room door. The closer he got to the door the stronger the foreign scent was. It was like cologne, something sharp and warm, not like anything Tommy’s had ever smelled before. It smelled... safe.

He reached the door just as Jackson hit him from behind, fully shifted, teeth digging into his shoulder. Crying out, Tommy hit the floor, the wind knocked from his lungs, Jackson’s teeth tearing into his back. He could feel Jackson biting into his ribs, shredding the skin, blood flowing warm and wet onto the floor. His vision started to grey at the edges, he could feel the blood in his mouth, he was coughing it out onto the dirty carpeting. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he sobbed for Kris. Tommy thought he heard the door; blinking past the blood in his eyes he saw the door fly open and a familiar looking brown wolf burst into the room. He smiled and mouthed _Kris_ just before he passed out.

~

Kris could smell Tommy through the door, he smelled scared. There was a sudden burst of sound and a cry, then suddenly there was the sharp tangy copper scent of blood in the air. Kris shifted and slammed through the door. He stopped short as he saw Jackson over Tommy’s prone body, the skin of his back shredded, his blood saturating the floor beneath him.

 _Rage_. Kris’ wolf trembled with it. A sharp howl burst out as Kris slammed into Jackson, throwing him across the room. Kris’ vision was red, _like Tommy’s blood_ , he bared his teeth as he lunged forward, burying them in the skin over Jackson’s rear flank, tearing a chunk out. Jackson howled as he snapped back at Kris, his teeth, stained with Tommy’s blood, dug into Kris’ side, slicing him open. Kris released Jackson’s rear and whipped around, his eyes gold, his teeth shining red as he flew forward and buried them in Jackson’s throat. Jackson screamed as Kris’ teeth tore through the fur and skin, Kris just snarled and clenched his jaw tighter, shaking Jackson as they fell to the floor.

Kris never loosened his bite. Jackson’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he went limp. Kris shook him sharply, feeling as his pulse slowed before it stopped completely. Releasing Jackson’s throat, Kris backed up and shifted, flying across the room to Tommy.

Choking on a sob, Kris gently touched Tommy’s back, the skin torn open, blood everywhere. Kris bent down and pressed his mouth to Tommy’s ear. “Please don’t leave me, please.”

Adam stood in the doorway for a moment, before gently moving Kris, earning a snarl and a snap of his teeth. “Hey, I know he’s yours. Let me pick him up. We need to get him to Sauli.”

 _”MINE,”_ Kris snarled as Adam gently picked Tommy up, cradling his broken body in his arms, blood flowing slowly down Tommy’s arms, dripping from his fingertips. Tommy moaned softly making Kris’ knees buckle. Looking up at Adam with his heart in his eyes, Kris choked out, “Please Adam, save him. I can’t...”

Adam just nodded and turned, hurrying down the motel walkway toward his car. Crawling in the backseat, Kris cradled Tommy’s head in his hands, petting his cheeks softly, as Tommy struggled to breathe.

Tommy opened his eyes briefly and smiles. “I knew you would come for me. I knew...”

 

“You can’t leave me, you promised me forever,” Kris choked out as Tommy passed out again, his whole body going limp in Kris’ arms. “You promised.”

 

~

Kris paced outside the room. Sauli banished him after he kept getting in the way. He had just turned as was getting ready to pace back across the doorway when it opened and Sauli stepped out, Tommy’s blood on his hands.

“Kris, he’s dying. There is only one thing you can do to save him.” Sauli kept his eyes on the floor, his hands never touching his body.

“I... that’s the only way?” Kris felt his world shifting dangerously, if he didn’t agree to this he would lose Tommy forever, but what if he lost him _because_ he did it?

“Kris, if you don’t make a decision he will die, no maybe, no it’s possible. He **will** die on my table from the damage Jackson did. I need you to make a decision.” Sauli stood straight, relying on his title as pack beta to get him through talking to an alpha like this.

“O--Okay, yeah, let’s do it.” Kris took a deep breath and followed a visibly relieved Sauli into the small medical room.

Tommy lay on his front, his back carefully cleaned and bandaged. His hands lay limp at his side, his breathing ragged and too shallow. Kris swallowed as he brought his hand up and ran it through Tommy’s hair: Sauli must have washed it, it smelled like coconut. His fingers traced the claiming mark on Tommy’s neck.

“You can do it two ways, you can either bite him and share blood, or we can draw your blood and give it to him in a transfusion. It’s your choice,” Sauli said softly as he curled a hand around Kris’ bicep.

“I’ll bite him, I need to do it that way.” Kris took the stool Sauli pushed across the room, and sat down. Pushing Tommy’s hair off his face, Kris pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, baby. So you know how I vowed that I would never do this without your okay? I’m gonna have to. I’m so sorry, baby, I love you.”

Kris threaded his fingers through Tommy’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tommy’s hand. Kris felt a light tensing in Tommy’s hand, like he was saying it was okay. Glancing over at Sauli, Kris nodded and turned back to Tommy, he pressed a gentle kiss to Tommy’s cheek. Pressing his nose to Tommy’s neck, Kris slid to his knees next to the table Tommy was laid out on. Shifting partially, Kris could feel his teeth lengthen as he bit down, Tommy’s blood flowing around his teeth. Releasing Tommy’s skin, Kris licked over the broken skin as he sat back on his heels.

“Here, Kris. Use this,” Sauli said as he held out a scalpel. “It will make a cleaner cut than your teeth.”

Kris nodded and took the scalpel. Pressing it to the palm of his hand he drew the blade across his skin, wincing as it opened, spilling his blood. Before Tommy’s wound started healing, Kris wrapped his bleeding hand over the bite, and held it, waiting. He could feel the skin starting to knit together as he pulled his hand back. Now all they could do was wait and see if it worked.

~

Kris felt himself nodding off again as he held Tommy’s hand. He had moved to sit on the floor after he nearly fell off the stool because he fell asleep. He pressed his cheek to the back of Tommy’s hand and rested his forehead against the edge of the table. It had been nearly thirty six hours since they brought him back from the motel, and nearly thirty two since he shared blood. Tommy was still alive; now it was all about waiting to see if it took or if Tommy was still human. Either way Tommy was alive and Kris was breathing easier. It would be better once Tommy woke up, but as long as his mate was alive, Kris was happy and so was his wolf.

Tommy’s hand twitched in Kris’ as his scent changed. Kris’ wolf perked up and began whining as Tommy’s wolf woke up. Kris watched as Tommy slowly sat up, the sheet falling to the floor as he rolled over. Kris stood up and let Tommy get off the table. Tommy’s head snapped up as he sniffed the air around him. Seeing Kris, Tommy moved across the room in a flash, burying his nose in Kris’ neck.

“Oh my god, Kris. It was you! I could smell you at the motel, you were outside the door, you... you came for me.” Tommy scented Kris, his nose pressed tight to Kris’ neck. “Everything is so... it’s so strong. I can feel the wolf in me.”

“I know baby, I’m so sorry. I know I promised not to do it without your okay, but...” Kris closed his eyes and ran his hand though Tommy’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I know, it’s okay. You saved me,” Tommy said as he pressed his nose under Kris’ jaw. “Now I am like you, I can run with you.”

“I promised you that I would never let anything happen to you. I had to, I need you.” Kris wrapped his arms around Tommy, the bandages already long gone, the skin over Tommy’s back still pink, but healed.

“You... you came. You came,” Tommy whispered as he pressed kisses over Kris’ face, trailing down his face over his jaw. Kris felt Tommy’s hands fist tightly in his shirt as he rubbed his hips against Kris, his cock leaking on Kris’ jeans. “Kris, he said things, told me... but you didn’t. You came for me.”

“Shh, baby, shh. It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Kris held Tommy’s face in his hands as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s mouth, licking inside. Tommy’s hands pushed up under Kris’ shirt, feeling the warm skin of Kris’ chest, his thumbs rubbing over Kris’ nipples. Kris pulled Tommy closer by the hips, one hand reaching between them to wrap around Tommy’s cock. “Come on baby, fuck my hand and then I’ll take you home.”

Tommy whined as he rolled his hips, pressing up into Kris’ grip, his hands tight on Kris’ shoulders, rucking Kris’ shirt up under his armpits. Kris captured Tommy’s mouth, his free hand wrapping around the back of Tommy’s neck as Tommy whined into his mouth, thrusting his hips up into Kris’ hand.

“That’s it baby,” Kris praised him as Tommy fucked up into the circle of Kris’ fingers, his thrusts stuttering as Kris tightened his grip.

“K--Kris... fuck... want... breed me, please,” Tommy moaned as he thrust hard one last time and came over Kris’ hand.

Kris wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy, his mouth against Tommy’s neck. “You want me to fill you up? Knot you?”

“Please, please,” Tommy pleaded as Kris held him close.

“Alright, baby. Let’s go home.”

~

Tommy mewled as Kris pressed inside, his hands scrabbling at the covers, shoving the pillows to the floor.

“Kris... oh god,” Tommy groaned as Kris pressed all the way in, his hips tight against Tommy’s ass. Leaning down, Kris mouthed at Tommy’s shoulder before opening his mouth and biting down as he started to thrust. “Fuck, yeah. Come on.”

Kris released Tommy’s shoulder as Tommy started pushing back, snarling when Kris slowed down. Kris pressed in hard, as he swelled. “You feel that? So tight, baby. Gonna fill you up until you’re dripping with my come. Gonna breed you.”

Tommy howled as Kris reached around and began stroking his cock in time to each grind and press of his hips. “So full, Kris, so full.”

Kris shuddered as Tommy clenched around him, spilling over his fingers and driving Kris’ orgasm out. Pressed in deep, Kris felt each pulse, felt Tommy getting wetter, felt Tommy go lax against him. At the last pulse, Kris rolled them on their sides, spooned up behind Tommy, still tied to him.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Tommy’s neck, Kris whispered. “Tomorrow night we run together. It’s the first night of our forever.”


End file.
